Family?
by QuietAspirations
Summary: Hello all! This is my first fanfic. I've only written two chapters because I'm really not sure how to continue with the story, but if you like it and give suggestions, I might write more! But I can't guarantee regular publishing because I have major exams coming up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!** This is my first fanfic. I've only written two chapters because I'm really not sure how to continue with the story, but if you like it and give suggestions, I might write more! But I can't guarantee regular publishing because I have major exams coming up.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Connor's POV**

**15 July 1782**

The British retreated from the United States just about a year ago. It was around that time when I had to kill Haytham, my father. Since then, I felt a void in my heart. I had lost my last connection to my own family and my people. My tribe had migrated West after the Congress had sold our land. The people I sought to protect have left me. Now I am left all alone, orphaned.

However, I am left with a manor and a large plot of land, an inheritance from Achilles. Achilles was like a father to me – I had lived and trained with the old man since I was 17. His passing had been a peaceful one, and also one that taught me that you never really appreciate something until it is gone. I may have fought with the old man several times, but he always turned out to be right. I learnt that the hard way.

Times have changed. The signing of the Treaty of Paris has declared the United States a free and independent country. Now my priorities were in establishing a base for Assassins in the States. After much consideration, I had decided that the perfect location would be the Homestead itself. With the availability of naval and land transport, an inn, food, etc. from my friends around the homestead and the land, the Homestead would be ideal for training and housing Assassins.

So far, I have 6 Assassins with me. They are people I had met over the last few years and possess the same vision and dedication I do for the cause. Over time, I dispatched them on several liberation missions to different states and we have successfully liberated all the states on the East coast. I must expand the Order and find new recruits. I needed to consult my Assassins on this so I summoned them to the manor.

The bright sky was dimmed by the sea of dark rain clouds. With a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder, rain poured unto the earth, cooling it after a long period of heat. Soon, the Assassins arrived and I lead them to the back of the staircase where I pulled the lever to the basement. We all took a seat around the round table I had recently placed at the centre of the room. The warmth from the fireplace embraced us like a cloak on a winter day.

"I think you know why I have called you here. It is in our hands to expand the Order here and carry on the work of the Assassins. Do you have any suggestions on how we may go about doing so?"

"I think we should split up and go to the different states we have liberated and speak to the people there. Surely they are grateful to us and could send able-bodied men and women to train to become Assassins," Stephane suggested.

"It seems like an arduous effort. Moreover, it would be difficult to train so many people with just the 7 of us," Dobby replied. She had a point.

So I said, "Maybe we should start small first, in Boston and New York, and then expand our search. However, our cause is one that requires a rather large commitment. We must be careful to explain this to our new recruits. Moreover, this is surely bound to attract attention from our enemies. So we must be quick in training recruits and deploy them on missions."

"Agreed." The loud clap of thunder resounded through the house.

"Before we recruit anyone, I would require each of you to find 4 people who you think are capable of joining the Order and do a full background check. Create a profile for each of them and start training them. I want you to update their profiles as they progress. The recruits will be placed under probation until they have taken a test to prove their loyalty. Only then can we start giving them missions. Is this understood?"

With a nod of approval from everyone, I dismissed them. The rain had subsided and the sun had emerged. The assassins left on their horses and set off in the general direction of the frontier. Their figures faded as a rainbow appeared in the sky. This was a good omen, as my people would say. As I closed the door, I noticed a letter addressed to me. From England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Dear Connor,_

_You have never met me, but Haytham has mentioned you to me. It is with utmost importance that I am writing this letter. First and foremost, I am your Aunt, Jenny Kenway. I know you would have had a tough time deciding to do what you did, but I do not blame you because you are only doing what you think is right. It was very shocking for me too when I found out that my own brother is a Templar when he had been raised to be an Assassin. _

_Sentiments aside, it pains me to inform you that the threat of the Templars is still not yet diminished. Before he left, Haytham left an important item that has lead me to contact you. I cannot explain everything in a letter as this letter may be intercepted and destroyed. I need your help. Come to England immediately._

_Regards,_

_Jenny_

I set the letter down on the table and stood near the window. The sunset cast a pink glow on the sky. And so I pondered on the new possibility that someone yet remained in my distraught family. How was I to know that this letter is legitimate? What if this was another trap? Then I decided, I was not about to let this chance go. If this was indeed a trap, I could handle myself. After all, I _was_ an Assassin. It was decided. I would set off for England soon. The only problem was getting Captain Faulkner to allow me the Aquila for the journey.

"To where, my boy?" Faulkner asked as he sipped a cup of coffee

"England."

"What?!" He was now gagging. "That must be some hell of an important business you got if you want to bring the Aquila that far, with all the risks of pirates along the way."

"Rest assured, it is, Captain. I hope this isn't too much trouble for you." There was a moment of silence. His eyes gazed away, in deep thought, I presumed. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to. This was too much to ask from-

"When do we set off?"


End file.
